tacitus_expanded_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Islamic State of New Palestine
The Islamic State of New Palestine, was a Salafi jihadist group, and an unrecognized protostate that later expands into a terrorist empire stretching across the Middle East. Once the occupied de facto capital city of Raqqa was liberated at the climax of World War III, the Islamic State had fallen back to its new "backup capital" in Mayadin, Syria. It follows a fundamentalist, Wahhabi doctrine of Sunni Islam, and had the largest terrorist organization, until its downfall following the loss of Mosul and Raqqa. As of 2018, it has been reduced to an insurgency, one of many existing ones in the Middle East. History The Islamic State of New Palestine started as an insurgency, but later transformed into an unrecognized protostate after seizing Mosul and Raqqa in 2014. By 2018, the Islamic State had effectively transformed into the "Islamic Nazi Germany", a brutal iron-fisted dictatorship bent on taking over the world and uniting it under a global caliphate. Fearing for its people's lives, Iran joined the Special Defense Pact, a military alliance of various Asian countries, founded and currently led by China. In the summer of 2016, the Iraqi military and their allies in the Greater American Republic, China, Federation and Russia began a campaign to liberate Mosul. However, the campaign ultimately failed despite America, China, Russia and the Federation's efforts. Eventually, the Iraqi government in Baghdad was overthrown in a brutal coup, with Syria and Iran falling as well, in late summer of 2017, following a blitzkrieg invasion of multiple countries across the Middle East. When Raqqa was eventually liberated thanks to the combined efforts of the Greater American Republic, China, Russia, the Federation, and many other countries, the Islamic State dissolved into an insurgency, much like how it started. Notable members *Abu Bakr Muhammad (Head commander) *Karim Al-Basra (Muhammad's right hand man) *Ibrahim Maslov (KIA) *Abdullah Rahman (Captured) Known Territories and occupied countries ]] Iraq *Mosul is the first city to fall to the Islamic State on June 10, 2014 *Mosul becomes the site of a failed campaign in 2017 to recapture the city from Islamic State hands. *'Al-Hillah Massacre'-Korean People's Army troops from the Democratic Empire of Korea massacre thousands of militants and untold millions of civilians in retaliation for IS violating its nonaggression pact with the DEK. Syria *Raqqa-captured in January of 2014 and turned into Islamic State's capital city (until 2017) *Bombed by France in response to terrorist attacks in France. *Becomes the location of the First and Second Battles of Raqqa; the second led to the Islamic State significantly weakening. Iran *Tehran-Captured in the late summer and early fall of 2017, after a particularly brutal coup. *Site of the Battle of Tehran, AKA the Tehran Offensive *Operation Firestorm-Assault against Islamic State occupied Azagedan Oil Field by Special Defense Pact forces *Mount Damavand, Iran-An anti-IS resistance cell is located here *Site of Operation Desert Viper-a 2015 hostage rescue mission executed by Task Force Gargoyle in the early years of the Islamic State War. Iran *Tehran-Captured in the late summer and early fall of 2017, after a particularly brutal coup. *Site of the Battle of Tehran, AKA the Tehran Offensive *Operation Firestorm-Assault against Islamic State occupied Azagedan Oil Field by Special Defense Pact forces *Mount Damavand, Iran-An anti-IS resistance cell is located here *Site of Operation Desert Viper-a 2015 hostage rescue mission executed by Task Force Gargoyle in the early years of the Islamic State War. Israel *Southern tip of Golan Heights-occupied by Islamic State *'Battle of Jerusalem'-Israel Defense Forces collaborated with SDP forces to defend Jerusalem. Afghanistan *Kabul-Site of an anti-Islamic State resistance cell *Kandahar-Site of a US military base captured by IS and turned into IS' own army base. India *'Operation Gray Wolf'-A massive firefight involving a private military company against Islamic State occupation forces in order to provide cover for a joint TACITUS-Shadow Force-Task Force Reaper strike team as they evacuate a hospital in Himachal Pradesh, northern India, as well as a fight between Raven and Islamic State militants in an attempt to defend a forward operating base owned by Raven. *New Delhi-Capital city of IS-occupied India, headquarters of New Palestine's religious police in the region. Arabian Peninsula *Mecca-Religious capital for Islamic State of New Palestine *'Battle of Riyadh'-Massive gun battle between Islamic State militants and anti-IS rebels, as well as remnants of the Royal Saudi Armed Forces. *'Operation Blue Falcon'-New American Air Force fighter jets execute airstrikes over IS-occupied Jeddah, Saudi Arabia, in order to cripple IS defenses within the city, followed by a SDP-led counteroffensive to liberate the city, resulting in eighty thousand people dead on both sides. Pakistan *Lahore-One of the most heavily policed area in the entire occupied territory due to riots and widespread uprisings in the area. *'Battle of Peshawar'-A massive counteroffensive led by Special Defense Pact troops to liberate the city of Peshawar, Pakistan; 330 Islamic State militants dead, untold thousands injured, untold thousands captured. Northern Africa *'Battle of Algiers'-Remnants of the Algerian military in a desperate campaign against the Islamic State in Algeria; untold millions dead. *'Battle of Khartoum'-Months of guerilla war between TACITUS-trained resistance fighters and the Islamic State occupation force *'Operation Cobra'-TACITUS led resistance assault on IS-occupied Shendi, Sudan, followed by an SDP-led coordinated strike on Karima, Sudan; approximately 150 resistance fighters dead, 300 SDP soldiers dead. Greece *'Battle of Athens'-Massive battle between Islamic State occupation forces and the Hellenic Army, 30,000 Greek soldiers dead or captured. Bulgaria *'Sofia'-Capital of Bulgaria, headquarters of IS European Division Spain *'Madrid'-Captial of the Islamic State occupation in Spain Croatia *'Battle of Zagreb-'''Large-scale battle between Croatian Armed Forces, the Islamic State and New America; ends in coalition victory Bosnia *'Sarajevo Uprising'''-A rebellion against the Islamic State by local resistance fighters; brutally crushed by the occupation forces Turkey *'Instanbul Offensive'-Counterattack against Islamic State Occupation Forces by the Turkish military, untold milliions on both sides dead. China *'Operation Lone Wolf'-SDP soldiers launch an assault on Kashgar, China to liberate the city; 500,000 dead. *'Operation Black Viper'-SDP soldiers successfully sabotage an Islamic State supply line at the Golmud-Lhasa Railway in China. *'Tashkurgan Riot'-Han resistance fighters start a riot as cover for other resistance fighters to raid the central military headquarters of the ISNP in Tashkurgan, the operation is a pyrrhic victory, with half of the people in the group of rioters killed or arrested. Members Chain of command *Abu Bakr Muhammad (Main leader) *Jibril Hassan\The Cleric (Second-in-Command) Notable personnel *Karim Al-Basra *Faraz Khalid *Ibrahim Maslov *Farid Nazari *Olivia Nazari *Dagmara Nazari Weapons and Equipment Kalashnikov AKM.png|Kalashnikov AKM AK-74.jpg|AK-74 AK-74M rifle.jpg|AK-74M M40A5.png|M40A5 (captured from American weapons caches) Colt M4A1 Carbine.png|M4A1 (captured from American weapons caches) Daniel Defense DDM4 ISR .300 Blackout.jpg|DDM4V1 (captured from American weapons caches) FGM-148 Javelin.png|FGM-148 Javelin (Captured from American weapons caches) PP-19-01.png|PP-19 KSG shotgun.png|KSG (Captured from American Weapons Caches) Dragunov.png|Dragunov SVD Kalashnikov AK-103.png|AK-103 M1014.png|M1014 (Captured from American weapons caches) PP90M1.png|PP90M1 SCAR-L.png|SCAR-L (Captured from American weapons caches) Remington ACR.jpg|Remington ACR (captured from American weapons caches) Dragunov SVU.jpg|SVU-AS Heckler & Koch M27 IAR.jpg|M416 (captured from American weapons caches) CETME Ameli.jpg|Ameli MTAR.jpg|MTAR CBJ-MS.png|CBJ-MS (Sometimes looted from Federation weapons caches) SC-2010HPMWS.jpg|SC-2010 (Sometimes looted from Federation weapons caches) CZ-805 BREN.png|CZ-805 MSBS-5.56.png|MSBS Category:Factions